


Mirage Daze

by afghan_bleat_yeah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death (accidental), F/M, Gore/Blood, Macabre, Multiple Deaths, Suicide, Time Loop, mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afghan_bleat_yeah/pseuds/afghan_bleat_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1dSOJTmFWg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirage Daze

**Author's Note:**

> dirk loves roxy so much :*

June 15, 12:28 PM

Dirk's shoe was becoming increasingly dirty as he pushed it into the dirt, creating a hole in this dry, grainy soil. Gray material dusting with gray earth, he didn't stop. It was too hot to keep doing anything else. It was sickeningly balmy, but in a disgusting way, he found it pleasant. Despite the sheen of sweat slathered over his freckled forehead, the offensive rays that filled every instance of air around, the irritating hum of cars rushing past the park, Dirk couldn't find this all anything short of pleasant. It might have been for his company.

 

Roxy, beside him, was covered in cat hair. Black flecks collected over her white halter top. A bigger black fleck rolled soft purrs from its throat as her pale fingers trailed over its forehead and back to its neck. The feline's paws kneaded just out of reach on the arm Roxy used to hold it. Her bangs stuck relentlessly to her own face, but she didn't find it any reason to hold the same scowl as her friend. Roxy's teeth shone up at him, the corners of her eyes a bit crinkled. She had no reason not to smile. Dirk found that one of the best things about her. Roxy was mature in her own way, found the good in numerous bad situations, and could make most anything work in her benefit—especially if things were made to break her down.

 

But she was sassy too; a bit of her banter always had him fighting a smile. The girl mocked a tiny, exasperated sigh that Dirk let from his lips to break the silence—well, silence between everything that could possible have been making noise doing just that around them. Behind his absurd shades, he raised an eyebrow, and Roxy angled her head, doing the same at him. Yet she couldn't fight the smirk from her mouth. God, Dirk's insides were putty at this but he'd be damned if he allowed that to be conspicuous. There was no way he'd lose his cool to anything. It was all his ego basically clung to, anyway.

 

Beneath this old, ugly oak, a tree that had lost its appeal through means of meager branches, they held their first conversation of the summer. It was hard to get to be with Roxy outside of school or her home. She was always busy tapping away at a computer or playing every video game she could get her hands on, illegally or not. But at the moment, neither of them had a thing to do. Roxy had convinced Dirk to go with her to this park to get a hold of this cat she had seen wandering a few times before. If he was being honest, Dirk was glad he came with her. Chasing down the animal was frustrating, but resting with a content Roxy was worth it. Her fingers scritched frantically at the base of the cat's tail, and she pursed her black-painted lips at it.

 

“Y'know.” Dirk fixed his gaze back on the girl, who now looked up to him again. “I've always fuckin' hated summer,” she remarked boldy, her palm dragging across the cat's tail. It enjoyed that, but Roxy's sweat gathered more fur on her. She wiped it onto her skirt. It blended in quite well. “Just way too hot, 'ya know what I'm sayin'?”

 

“I know what you're saying,” a small huff of air came from his nose, something akin to a laugh. “You end up with sweat in every orifice imaginable. Eyes, ears, nose, mouth, asshole-” Roxy laughed to cut him off.

 

“ _NASTY_ , Dirkolynn. No one's butthole sweats.” She didn't have any trouble saying that even though every part of her _was_ truly sweaty.

 

“You'd be surprised where sweat can leak to. It's absolute hell.” Dirk reached up to pick a bit of skin from his cracked bottom lip. Roxy furrowed her brow with a snerk. Her friend reached in and fixed a small curl of her hair that was threatening to fall to cover her eyes. Her bright, lovely eyes. Eyes that shined so endearingly when she had something she wanted to preach on. And fuck, Dirk had to look away from her. His body felt a slight bit more sweaty.

 

In one fell swoop, the cat was uncomfortable. It wriggled and grumbled in Roxy's arms, and she tried to hold onto it tighter. Cursing at it a little, the girl poked her bottom lip out, trying to fix its arm under hers again.

 

“Alright, I don't think it likes this anymore. I think we should just let it go.” The cat was writhing to turn in her arms, but Roxy was adamant. She made a fart noise with her lips.

 

“Nooo. He's homeless and I gotta take care of 'im. He could get hurt or run over or somethin'.” Roxy hissed inward sharply; the cat's claws raked accidentally across her shoulder, breaking the skin on her tiny freckles there. It used the advantage of her arms loosening and bounded off, behind her and towards the sidewalk. The girl groaned and rushed after it. Dirk held his breath, and for a moment he wondered if he should follow.

 

Roxy was a damn handful, but he had to follow.

 

The cat was across the street to the other sidewalk. Roxy turned her head over her shoulder to check if her friend was following. Her foot came in contact with the street a few times. Dirk's heels brought him to a sharp stop, and his balance failed. He fell forward, grappling on a lamppost.

 

Dirk tried to yell. He tried to tell her to get back, but his throat was too dry. His hand reached out for her, but she was too far out. A sign read the speed limit as 45. A crosswalk light was an intimidating red. And a cargo truck made its noisy way a bit faster than it should have been. Roxy's body whipped forward to stare down the road. It was the shortest-lived scream to ever fill that street.

 

Something like a terse impulse told Dirk to clench his eyes closed. He didn't want to watch. He didn't want to see a girl he had so loved be killed in his own presence. But there was nothing he could do about hearing the unfamiliar, unnerving crunch of her body. When a screech of tires sounded, he flung his eyes open again to see her bottom-half under the front of the truck.

 

His knees felt as if they broke in that short second. His weight nearly plummeted toward the cement of the sidewalk. The feet beneath him stumbled to carry him to her body. He felt as if he was out of his being and into a stranger's as he caught sight of the scene. Her blood pooled under her, and some stuck her bangs across her own face more relentlessly, and Dirk made a low, wavering sound. His hands shook, and his posture shot down. His arms hooked under hers, and he dragged her out further.

 

Dirk dropped to his knees beside her, finding it simple to ignore the band of people that had collected around the site. Murmurs and gasps were only silence around him as his shivering hands and quivering fingers fixed under her to bring her into his lap. His fingers were slathering in her sticky, scarlet fluid but he couldn't care—not even if he wanted to. Roxy's head hung back and her arms laid lazily about her sides. Her chest looked crushed, as if something took her by either side and smashed her. A rib or two made a lump beneath her shirt. The white fabric, still ghosted with fur, was beginning to soak with blood from a wound underneath. He caught eye of blood pooling under the skin of her wrist; her hand twisted back at an impossible angle. Dirk nearly threw up over her body.

 

Her scent, now mixed with her blood, choked him. His hands raised with a nauseous jolt to slap over his mouth, and his body jerked with a retch. His glasses had fallen, rolled off her chest and hit a pool of sanguine liquid beside her stray hand. The boy had a full view of the shell of a friend in his lap. The blonde strands of her hair fell back with the angle of her head, revealing her full open eyes. Her bright, lovely eyes. Eyes that held a life so incredibly amazing that Dirk would have done anything to have seen again. And Jesus, Dirk had to look away from her. His body felt as if it had been set on fire.

 

It seemed like the scorching heat around him laughed. As if it was telling him this was all real. It was all his  _fault_ . Dirk's hands fell and grabbed at Roxy's shoulders. Sobs clenched at his throat and wouldn't let him go. He had to suck in a breath, which led to him pushing it out in a scream as his head matched her action in tossing itself back. Pathetic whines, pitiful groans, forlorn shouts bellowed from his trembling lips. Why? Why could this happen? It's all his fault. Why? He repeated himself, over and over without cessation. His body rocked forward and back so slightly. His words became garbled noises. His peripheral vision left. His stomach flipped.

 

As easy as his day had started, the colour of summer darkened away.

 


End file.
